digi-rangers episode 2: reunion
by clay342
Summary: after regaining his memories nuva seeks out an old friend
1. old friends

Kari walked down one of her school's hallways when Davis caught up to her. "Hey Kari, I was.." "No and I don't want to talk right now especially today." Kari yelled crying. Davis backed away. "What's gotten into you today? All you've done is be anti-social." he said. All he was going to ask was to hang out. "It's that day today isn't it." Davis turned to see TK. "yeah." Kari said sniffing. Tk looked down while Davis and the others looked confused. "Mind telling me whats going and what do you mean by 'that day'." Davis asked confused. "You guys know about wizardmon?" tk asked. Everyone nodded. "Yeah, he died protecting Kari and gatomon." Yolei said. "Well he wasn't the only one to die that day." TK said. "His name was Ryan Connors, and I loved him." Kari said. Davis widened his eyes. "i still do." Kari looked down. "Ryan was a destined like us." Tk began. "However, when we faced myotismon he did one thing I probably wouldn't have done. He sacrificed himself to protect Kari so she could make gatomon digivolve.

Watching this unfold was a lone white renamon with yellow gloves. He was looking at the girl with pink gloves. "OH Kari... I'm sorry for causing your heartbreak." he said before turning and leaving.

(Digi-Rangers season 2 intro plays)

Kari was walking home with Davis. "Thanks for walking me home." Kari said. "you're welcome Kari." Davis said. Never again would he ask her out on a date, however he would protect her in Ryan's place. However, he didn't plan on dying. Suddenly their d3s went off. They turned to see a tyrannomon fighting a cloaked figure. "get out of there!" Davis said. The cloaked figure didn't respond. "Let's get him Davis." v-mon said."yeah." but before Davis could evolve v-mon they heard the cloaked figure yell. "THUNDER PAW!" it said before its hand was covered in electricity. V-Mon stopped short of digivolving. "He's a Digimon?!" Davis exclaimed looking at the cloaked figure. "Kari are you going to make me evolve." Davis turned to see Kari stiff as a board looking at the cloaked figure. "Kari you OK?" he asked. She didn't respond as a second gatomon came flying down from the heavens.

(run around begins)

"Nuva duck." Grace yelled as she dive bombed the Dino digimon. Nuva leaned back as his feline friend dove slicing the rogue digimon's right arm off. The tyrannomon roared in pain blasting fireballs at nuva. "Shit." he said back flipping like a cheerleader.

"No way." Davis said as his jaw hung open as the cloaked figure back flipped.

Nuva jumped into the air and prepared to end the fight. "DIAMOND FURY!" he yelled. The attack shredded the tyrannomon to bits. He then landed while grace landed on his shoulder.

(run around ends)

"Who are you?" Davis asked. "I'm grace." the gatomon said before jabbing her thumb at the cloaked figure. "This hotshot is nuva. Though I must admit you've become wiser. And the third member of our group whom of course isn't with us is frank. He's a weregarurumon." "And what of nuva?" it was Kari. She had finally recomposed herself. "He prefers to keep his species a secret since he may as well be the last of it." grace said. Kari crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. Something about this nuva person seemed familiar. For some reason she felt safe and secure around him.

Nuva tried desperately not to make eye contact with Kari. He knew she loved him when he was still Ryan Connors, but he didn't know what she would say if she found out who he was.

"Well, we should be going." Davis said as he and Kari walked away. Kari suddenly felt vulnerable without nuva's presence. "So what are you doing tonight Kari?" Davis asked. "All of the original destined are going to the cemetery." she said depressingly. "Mind if I tag along for emotional support." Kari nodded about to cry. Seeing this Davis wrapped his arms around her. Nuva was nearby watching in sadness. "I'm sorry Kari."

later

the original destined plus Davis, much to TK's ire, stood around Ryan's gravestone. "You were a great person Ryan. I hope you can hear us. We continue to fight for your sake because that's what friends do." Joe said. Everyone then began to say something to Ryan's gravestone. Soon it was Davis' turn. TK prayed that he messed up. Davis took a deep breath. "Ryan, we may not have met and I know I've been trying to ask Kari out, but not anymore." Davis said shocking everyone even TK. "I swear to protect her until my dying breath you have my word." Kari felt a lump in her throat after hearing Davis say that. Suddenly she had the same feeling of being safe and secure. Turning she saw nuva leaning on a tree. "What's he doing here?" she thought as she walked towards him.

Nuva was panicking inside seeing Kari walk towards him. "I know you're hiding something." she said once she was in speaking distance with him the feeling even stronger since she was in close proximity with nuva. At this point nuva heard grace's words to him before he came to the cemetery.

{flashback begin)

"At least let her know you're alive." grace said. "How can I she won't believe me." nuva said. "She was petrified for some reason while we were fighting big ugly (tyrannomon). However when you were near her she relaxed. Perhaps your spirit calms her. Just do it. If not for your sake then for hers."

{flashback end}

"Well?" Kari asked. "To see you." Nuva said brandishing what looked like a necklace with beads that Kari recognized immediately. "Where'd you get that? She asked yanking it from his grasp. "Who are you really!?" nuva simply handed her a photo. "You know the saying dead man walking." nuva said. Kari nodded. "well, I'm literally a dead man or in this case dead kid walking." he said beginning to take off his cloak. After it was off Kari was shocked to see that he was a renamon with the colors of Ryan's renamon plus had armor on his right shoulder and lower limb. She raised an eyebrow and thought "Dead kid walking?" she looked at the renamon in front of her then the photo of her and Ryan. Then it hit her. This renamon couldn't be. Ryan was dead. He died in her arms. Kari looked at the digimon whom had sat down on a bench while adjusting his armor. "Ryan?" she asked shakily. Nuva stopped fiddling with his armor and looked at Kari. Kari watched nuva give her a soft smile. A smile only Ryan could give her. "Yeah Kari, it's me Ryan." Nuva said. Kari's eyes widened and covered her mouth.

Oh boy look's like Kari's shocked. Will she believe nuva and what of the original destined. Will they believe him? Find out next time on DIGIMON: DIGI-RANGERS


	2. awkward reunion

Kari didn't know what to say. Here standing before her was a digimon claiming to be the deceased friend she loved. "If you're Ryan then what were his last words to me." Kari said. Nuva kneeled down a placed a finger over her heart. "I would always be with you in here." he said tapping the spot. "and that I believe in you." nuva said smiling the exact same smile he gave Kari in his last moments as Ryan Connors "It is you." Kari said crying as nuva pulled her into an embrace rubbing her back.

Meanwhile

"Uh guys. Where's Kari?" TK asked. Tai glanced around until he saw Kari being embraced by a renamon who seemed vaguely familiar yet was a stranger. "Agumon." tai said looking to his partner. "On it. PEPPER BREATH!"

Nuva's ears perked up as he heard the name of the attack. "Kari get down!" he said pushing her away before bringing his right arm up. "RYAN!" Kari screamed as the attack hit nuva. "Kari he didn't hurt you did he." Tai asked as he came up. What he didn't expect was Kari giving him a left hook to the face. "How could you." she said before hearing a voice. "Thank god for this digizoid armor. And agumon please don't do that again." the destined plus Davis were shocked. "whoa not even a scratch." izzy said. "you OK?" Kari asked approaching nuva. "yeah I am." he said brushing dust off his armor. "I missed you," Kari said wrapping her arms around nuva's neck burying her face in his mane "Ryan." Nuva smiled before noticing tai. He winced seeing the bruise. Nuva looked at Kari then at Tai. "You're scary when you're angry you know that right." Kari blushed. It was true. She was scary when she was angry.

Nuva sighed as his hands began to give off a green glow. "Don't worry. I'll heal it." nuva said as he walked towards tai. Tai looked at Kari as the digimon tensed if the renamon tried anything. She nodded to let him know this nuva wouldn't harm him.

"Let me get this straight Kari. You think this renamon is Ryan just because he has the necklace you gave him 2 months before his death and he said a few words." TK said skeptically. "yes and I asked him what Ryan's last words to me were and he knew them." Kari said. "Suspicious." Matt said. "It's not suspicious Matt." Tai said coming to his sister's aid. He knew when Kari was making things up and right now her body language meant she was telling the truth. "Really answer me this 'Ryan'. If you were alive then why didn't you come back and tell us you were OK." Joe asked. Kari's eyes widened and looked at nuva with a hurt expression. Nuva looked away not able to look at her. "Because four eyes," everyone turned to see a gatomon being accompanied by a weregarurumon. "he lost his memories. "Grace!" Kari and Davis said in sync as said gatomon lept onto nuva's shoulder. "The poor guy didn't know who he was when I found him nor how he got there." Kari gave nuva a sympathetic smile while placing a hand on his paw

"I'm guessing you're Frank." Davis said pointing to the weregarurumon. The weregarurumon nodded. "I practically saved him and he owes me one." grace said jabbing her paw's thumb at nuva. This got an amused raised eyebrow from the person of topic. "Really. Last I checked we were even." nuva said referring to the incident they got into in the southern quadrant. "Touche. And don't remind me." grace said a comical cloud of depression over her head. Everyone, but nuva sweat dropped. "what happened?" Davis asked. "We, along with other destined not of this quadrant, fought against a tyrannomon." Grace said as her gaze hardened remembering how close she had come to dying. I was hit hard by one of its attacks while pretty boy here (again pointing at nuva) was standing still." Kari grew upset at this. "That's because he was formulating a plan grace!" she spat shocking everyone but nuva and tai. "A little spitfire you got there eh, nuva?" Frank asked grinning.

Nuva looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "That's why I like her. Anyways continue grace." he said. "Anyways as I said I was hit bad and he went ballistic before digivolving." this got some shocked faces from the destined. "YOU DIGIVOLVED!" They yelled. "I am a digimon aren't I." nuva deadpanned stating the obvious. Every destined except Kari face faulted at this. "You are a digimon, yet to my calculations," nuva rolled his eyes as Izzy began to speak science which was something he didn't miss. "You're half digimon and half human." this got some raised eyebrows from everyone. "Half Human?" nuva muttered before getting an idea. "Joe do you have a syringe?" he asked. "Yes why?" Kari snapped her fingers. "DNA test." she said. Joe inserted the needle into nuva's left arm and to his shock the syringe filled with blood.

A few hours later

everyone filed into the biology lab at joe's school to see if nuva was telling the truth. "So, grace what do you think of Ryan?" Kari asked. She was curious of the relationship her crush was in with the gatomon. Grace, who had been sipping on a juice pack at the time, looked at her. "OK, first off his name's nuva. Second, it was a love hate relationship." she said before hearing nuva reply. "Forget it grace. She'll always call me Ryan." Kari noticed grace and gatomon would be hard to tell apart. Thankfully she had Ryan's bandana that he had worn during the battle against myotismon. "Kari, what are you doing?" nuva asked. "Giving Grace your bandana so we can tell her and gatomon apart Ryan." Kari said "For someone who I haven't met before you're being extremely nice. It's a little creepy for me. No offense." Grace said. "None taken." Kari said eerily calm. (think of yamato's tone when he scares naruto with his draconian look from naruto) Nuva knew that tone. He glanced worriedly at her. "easy Kari, she's not stealing me from you." Grace blushed. "in fact I owe her. She helped me regain my memories." it was true. Grace had helped him regain his memories, for the part with understanding the visions he had. It was at this point joe returned, but his face was extremely pale.

The destined minus Kari and tai (he believed his sister and nuva) looked at him in worry. "Joe what is it?" matt asked. "The dna test... was a match." everyone's eyes widened as they looked at nuva. "Nuva is Ryan Connors." nuva looked at them. He grinned. "it's been a while eh guys." little did the rangers and digidestined know was that they were being watched by a human. "This is troublesome." the human said. "I must inform my master."

"So the child of infinity lives." a deep sinister voice said to the human. "Yes, but he is a digimon now my lord." the human gazed up at the wall of shadows in front of him when a pair of blood red eyes shone through the shadows. "Do not make me regret reviving you myotismon for I can take your life away." the human bowed his head before turning into myotismon. The very same one whom had killed wizardmon and nuva's former self. "Now go my servant destroy the children of light and infinity." myotismon rose and bowed. "As you command my lord." he said as the eyes receded and sinister laughter filled the chamber.


End file.
